


“You’re lucky you’re a decent engineer…”

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: You become [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Singularity, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: S209: Singularity: Captain Archer to Commander Tucker: “You’re lucky you’re a decent engineer because you obviously don’t know anything about writing!”





	“You’re lucky you’re a decent engineer…”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more fun, I promise.

“Decent?” Jon startled, the question and indeed occupant in his bedroom had taken him by surprise. Ambushed whilst coming out of the shower, he could only gape at his partner’s abrupt and confusing question. He clutched the towel around his waist and said intelligently.

“Huh?” The angry questioner, a one Trip ‘grouchy’ Tucker, elaborated with an exaggerated eye-roll.

“I’m just ‘decent’, am I?” Still unclear as to what this was referring to, Jon tried dropping the towel to see if that would derail this rather unclear line of enquiry. No such luck, the irritation remained, even if his partner did take an automatic look. Bristling, he continued self-indignantly. “I’ve never been just ‘decent’ at anything in my life! Let alone in my profession!” Then it clicked. Struggling against the embarrassment, Jon picked up his towel and shuffled over to the closet.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” But Trip was not done.

“I mean it’s bad enough that everyone was going off the rails without you questioning my abilities!” Pulling on underwear and sweat pants, Jon protested.

“I didn’t-” Trip steamrolled over him, now pacing agitatedly.

“I’m a damn fine engineer!” Sensing that this rant could go on for some time, Jon tried again.

“I know that-”

“Ain’t nobody in the Fleet who would argue against that.”

“Trip!” The irate engineer turned to see his Captain looking at him, shirtless, hands on hips, expression exasperated. Tucker stood a little straighter, flushing slightly. The Captain’s lips twitched before he said seriously.

“You’re one of the best engineers in the Fleet.”

“ _One_ of the best?” Jon chuckled, walking over and putting his arms around his tense partner.

“Alright, the best.” He leaned in. “My little engineer.” Pouting slightly, Trip held on to his anger, grumbling.

“M’not little.” Jon pressed a kiss against that creased brow in a tender moment. Before he grinned, grinding against his partner’s crotch.

“No, you’re certainly not.” Finally letting go and smiling himself, Trip hummed, pressing back. Quick fingers unzipped and derobed his engineer and they fell, laughing onto the bed.

A little while later and both men were panting, tangled in the sheets and still grinning. Groaning, Jon clambered out of bed, much to Trip’s whining protests, and dampened a towel from the head, returning to wipe them both down. Trip sighed breathily at the attention but his eyes were half-lidded and drooping so Jon put the towel down and climbed back into bed. Wrapping his arms around his snuggly bedmate, he started carding his fingers through that soft hair, enjoying the warm body half-draped across him. Feeling the last of the tension leaking out of his partner’s frame, Jon teased.

“You still don’t know anything about writing.” Trip yawned and replied sleepily.

“That’s okay, I know a lot of other things.” Jon continued to stroke his hair but didn’t answer, lost in a deep thought. Trip looked up at him curiously. “Right?” Pulling himself back to the moment, Jon looked down and smiled again.

“Right.”


End file.
